Fuerza Arrancar Cinco
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Cuando la expedición al mundo humano toma un distinto aproximamiento, las Puertas del Infierno se abren  y la madures es la primera victima. E aquí una verdadera pieza inútil de ficcion.


Titulo original: **Arrancar Force Five!**

Autor: **Marching Madly Onward**

Resumen: Cuando la expedición al mundo humano toma un distinto aproximamiento, las Puertas del Infierno se abren y la madures es la primera victima. Mas tonto que "Los Peores rescatistas del mundo", mas infantil que "Stranded". E aquí una verdadera pieza inútil de ficción.

Genero: Parodia/Humor.

Rated: M según la autora.

Holas, soy Miko. Se que debiera estar terminado con mis otros fics y terminando los pedidos, pero tuve que ponerme a estudiar para los exámenes finales de mi universidad. Pero la bronca es que no pude sacar ninguna materia! No se si ponerme a echar pestes o ponerme llorar. Como Sea, la semana pasada mi papa corrió la computadora a mi pieza, por lo que ahora puedo quedarme hasta lo hora que quiera y lo primero que fue terminar esta traducción que hace rato tenias ganas de hacer.

Ojala la disfruten como yo cuando la lei la primera vez. Y si quieren puedo ponerme a traducir los otros títulos que se mención en el resumen, también son de comedia y les pasa de todo a los personajes jaja. Bien, no los entretengo más. Al fic.

Este fic y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, **nada es de mi propiedad**, excepto el tiempo que me tomo el traducirlo.

**Fuerza Arrancar Cinco!**

Alguien tenia sentido del humor, y uno bastante retorcido.

El mal gusto podía ser la única explicación de porque el gigai del mortalmente pálido de Ulquiorra Schiffer lucia como si hubiera pasado un año bronceándose. Mas allá de eso, su cuerpo solido era casi un perfecto duplicado de su ser espiritual, menos las cosas que destacarían en el reino mortal, como el medio casco pegado a su cabeza. Esa cosa hacia lucir a Ulquiorra como una yema de huevo, Gin Ichimaru había remarcado una vez.

Y el no era el único molesto con su nuevo cuerpo.

-Esto es malditamente estúpido.- las quejas de Grimmjow Jagerjaques no molesto a nadie en particular, moviendo el muñón que tenia en su brazo material.

-Tal vez Zaera-Polo no hubiera echo eso si tu no te hubieras ido y conseguido que te cortaran el brazo.- gruño ruidosamente Yammy desde su lugar junto a Ulquiorra. El, también, había sido reproducido casi exactamente, aunque ahora carecía do la segunda quijada que había sido parte de su mascara. Y, justo como el resto de los demás, lucia sorprendentemente bien. Jeans, pulóveres, chalecos de jersey, tennis, y otras ropas apropiadamente juveniles los cubrían de la cabeza a los pies. Se veían como si hubieran salido de la mas perturbadora revista fashion.

La Sexta Espada lanzo una peligrosa mirada hacia el tipo alto. –Mejor tener medio brazo a que un feo muñón.

-Suficiente.- Ulquiorra suprimió un gruñido mientras se salía del origen del argumento. Sus verdes, verdes ojos se pusieron al nivel de los de Grimmjow.-No quiero oír nada mas de esto durante la misión. Tú perdiste tu rango como Espada y el privilegio de hablarnos como tal.

Grimmjow murmuro algo sucio a esto y decidió mirar a otro miembro de su grupo, quien estaba ocupado jugando con su camiseta.

-¡Las ropas humanos son tan divertidas!-dijo Luppi a nadie en particular, moviendo sus borlas absorto.

-No veo porque los humanos les gusta cubrirse tanto.- se quejo Yammy a sus confinantes vaqueros. Una buena flexionada podría partirlas hasta las costuras.

-Créeme, Yammy. Estas ropas nos están hacienda a nuestros ojos un favor.- Luppi no se perdía de nada.

El gran hombre bufo en escepticismo. –Cualquiera seria afortunado de poner sus ojos en mi rudo y varonil físico.

-Si esa fuera la primera cosa que viera cuando me despertara en la mañana, pienso que me arrancaría los ojos con una cuchara oxidada.- Grimmjow le corto el animo.

-Uuuuuuwaaaaa.-Wonderweiss añadió pensativamente.

-Suficiente.- dijo Ulquiorra por, lo que el sentía, le veinteava vez. Ellos apenas habían llegado al mundo humano y ya se sentía como una niñera. ¿Porque, oh porque, tenia el Amo Aizen que insistir en que trajera a Grimmjow también? ¿Y porque Yammy insistió en seguirlo? El ni siquiera le caía bien los otros arrancares. Olía chistoso-chistoso de extraño, no de chistoso jaja. –Debemos proceder con la misión.

-Entendido Roger, Lider Verde. Operación: Vacaciones, en efecto.- Grimmjow fingió el claro, negociador tono de Ulquiorra casi perfectamente. Era realmente algo aterrador. Hacia a Yammy temblar. Luppi se tapo la boca horrorizado. Wonderweis estallo en lágrimas.

-Grimmjow.- Ulquiora casi suspiro. –Deja de traumatizar a Wonderweis.

-Si, Grimmjow.- Yammy le lanzo una fea mirada, tomando a Wonderweis en sus brazos para acunarlo como un bebe. –El nunca te hizo nada malo.

-¡Se babeo sobre Pantera!

-Bien.- Luppi sonrio.-Son una terrible banda de todos modos.

-Eso es muy gracioso, viniendo de un cretino como tu. Elegiría a una maquina de matar como Pantera sobre árbol abrazador hippie de mierda como tu _zanpakuto_.

Luppi ni si quiera se molesto en contestar, pero Yammy estaba ahí para meterse en el caso de nuevo.-Me tomo cerca de media hora para calmarlo la vez pasada.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Esa vez ni siquiera fue mi culpa!- alzo su brazo defensivamente. –Y la otra vez tampoco fui yo. ¿Como se suponía que iba a saber que se mearia en sus pantalones con las maquinas?

-Cualquiera se asustaría de dejarte acercar a su cabeza con un secador de pelo.- Luppi murmuro, volviendo a la conversación con energías.-El chico podrá no saber mucho, pero si sabe lo suficiente. De seguro moriría a tener un nido de ratas como el tuyo en su cabeza. ¿Que se supone que sea eso igual? Te ves como si te hubieras caído de los ochenta.

-Ya basta.- Ulquiorra deseaba poder estrangularlos a todos. Estaban atrayendo demasiados vistazos del resto de la gente del autobús. Creía haber escuchado a una mujer marcando el número de la policía tan silenciosamente como era posible para informar de una banda que había abordado el autobús. Se había referido a sus marcas faciales como "tatuajes de pandilla". Cuando finalmente llegara el tiempo en que destruirían Karakura, ella seria la primera en morir.

-¿Adonde vamos, oh sabio líder?- Luppi alabo dramáticamente. Ulquiorra considero abofetearlo justo en su pequeña y grosera boca, pero Yammy y Grimmjow solo lo tomarían como una señal para empezar a destruir el autobús con sus _ceros_.

-Si vamos a conducir una, a la larga, misión de espionaje con algún grado de éxito, primero debemos localizar una base de operaciones.

Milagrosamente, el autobús llego a su parada mientras Ulquiorra les ordeno que se pararan y enfilaran afuera del vehículo. Ellos habían llegado.

Grimmjow hablo por el resto del equipo.

-¿Un motel? ¿Es lo mejor que Aizen, Amo del maldito universo, pudo encontrar? ¿Un mugriento, desastroso y pequeño motel? ¿No se supone que los sicópatas conquistadores del mundo tengan yates y aviones e islas personales en los trópicos? ¡Yo podría construir casas con palitos de fósforos mejores que este pedazo de mierda! ¡Jesus Ulquiorra!

-Jesus no existe.- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Su nihilismo estaba actuando de nuevo.-Lo que quiero decir es que esto es apropiado para nuestros propósitos. Los lujos son innecesarios.

El tono de Ulquiorra no toleraba ningún argumento. Los otros tres tomaron turnos para murmurar sus sufrimiento, mientras Wonderweiss observo suspicazmente al edificio como un niño mirando a una casa embrujada-lo que Luppi habría hallado hilarante, dado el echo de todos ellos eran abominaciones no-muertas.

El quinteto hizo su camino al pequeño edificio que pasaba por una oficina. Las puertas se abrieron con un timbrazo que vino de la campana colgada arriba. Ulquiorra se encamino adentro y tomo asiento frente al propietario mientras los otros tres se quedaron de pie y suspiraron cosas malas sobre el a sus espaldas.

-Nos gustaría tomar una habitación.- los ojos de Ulquiorra taladraban un agujero en el cráneo del hombre.

El hombre, que era como un pequeño ratón, suprimió la urgencia de salir corriendo chillando de la habitación con un grito de "¡Mami!". No todos los días un grupo de gigantes, sin un brazo, tatuados hombres deambularan por tu lugar de trabajo sin mucho mas que un hola.

-Um... ¿estan seguros?

-Si no estuviéramos seguros, nos estaríamos aquí perdiendo su tiempo.

-Esto-ah-¿los cuatro?

-Somos cinco.- Los estándares de educación humana seguramente habían caído mucho si un hombre común no podía contar hasta cinco.

El propietario parpadeo. –Usted entro aquí con tres personas.

Ulquiorra dio un mirada escéptica a la habitación para encontrar que ciertamente habían solo tres personas de su grupo.-¿Donde esta Wonderweiss?

-Hey, no me mires a mi.- Grimmjow gruño.-El chico puede apestar, pero al menos no molesta tanto como estos idiotas.

-Yo ciertamente nunca pondria una mano en nuestro querido, dulce, precioso pequeño Wonderweiss de cabello platinado, querido Ulquiorra.-Ahí estaba ese gracioso tono de nuevo. Ulquiorra le enseñaría a golpizas algunos modales al chico, pero no podía permitirse atacarlo en público, no con las leyes de los humanos. Tendría que castigar al chico cuando no lo vieran, como haría un padre racional. O tal vez podría decirla a Nnoitra que Luppi había estada diciendo cosas de el cuando volvieran. Si, un poco de ayuda del hacha más bizarra del mundo seguramente se ocuparía de enderezarlo.

Archivo esos pensamientos para otro momento, volviéndose al último miembro. -¿Yammy?

-¡El estaba justo aquí hace un minuto! ¡Lo juro!-el Decima ya estaba sudando bajo la mirada de Ulquiorra. Todavía tenia la herida de la ultima vez que Ulquiorra había alzado su mano de padrote (1) contra el.

-Tú lo estabas sosteniendo la última vez.

-Lo puse en el suelo.

-¿Porque?

-Se estaba retorciendo. No le gusta que lo sostengan después de hacerlo eructar.

Lo que siguió fue un silencio tan embarazado que segura debía estar cargando óctuples.

-¿Lo hiciste eructar?- ese era Luppi, sonado como un niño en la mañana de navidad. Oh, esto era demasiado bueno. Podía conseguir un montón de material de humillación de esto.

-Pues, si, si no lo hago, le dan gases. Ya dejo los pañales, pero todavía tiene problemas con el "boom boom" a veces.

Grimmjow fue el siguiente en batear.-Diablos, hombre, ¿acaso cambiaste tus bolas por un par de ovarios cuando nadie veía?

El pasado y actual Sexta dieron una buena risotada de eso, que marcaba quizás la primera vez que ellos se trataban como amigos. Era casi demasiado para Ulquiorra de manejar. ¿Que seguía? ¿Cerdos voladores sobre las llamas congeladas del infierno?

-Los genitales de Yammy son irrelevantes para esta conversación.-anuncio, tratando de poner las cosas de vuelta a su cause. -Luppi, búscalo.

El refunfuño, pero el chico obedeció, saliendo al mundo en busca del cachorro.

-Che, mírenlo, saltando por todo tu mundo.- Grimmjow gruño una vez las puertas se cerraron.- ¿Quien necesita a una _fracción_ cuando tienes a uno alto, estúpido y feo justo aquí?

Ulquiorra ignoro a los dos y sus golpeas bajos a Yammy a la vez que se volvía al propietario.-Como estaba diciendo, vamos a necesitar cuartos.

-Ey, espera.- Grimmjow de repente se sintió golpeado por un momento de genialidad.-Podemos tener descuento de veteranos, ¿verdad?

Ulquiorra sintió una ulcera en camino. -Grimmjow…

-No, en serio, perdí este brazo sirviendo a mi país.

El propietario se veía más confundido que nunca.- ¿Como fue que paso eso?

-... en la guerra.- replico Grimmjow, sus ojos precipitadamente evasivos.

-¿En que guerra pudo haber ocurrido?- Ulquiorra le hizo la contraria, no tanto porque le importara los hechos sino por el bien de despreciar a Grimmjow.

Los labios de Grimmjow se arrugaron un momento.-… fue en "Nam"

-Japón no tuvo nada que ver con Vietnam.

-Necesitas limpiar tus oídos, compañero. Yo no dije Vietnam. Dije Korea.

-Tampoco hubo guerras ahí.

-Okey, me atrapaste. Fue en la Guerra mundial.

-¿En cual?

-Uh…

-¿La Segunda Guerra Mundial tal vez?

-¡Si, en esa fue!

Ulquiorra pensó en algo para responder, pero sintió que seguir esa conversación más allá correría el riesgo de hacerse tan estúpido como Grimmjow.

-No, no tendremos descuento de veteranos.- Ulquiorra miro peligrosamente a Grimmjow, una señal de que abandonara el tema.-Estas habitaciones deben ser-

-¡Oh, hey, miren lo que encontré!-Luppi anuncio alegremente mientras atravesaba la puerta. Wonderweiss estaba con el, vistiendo un disfraz de Snoopy para Hallowen y una correa. –Yo encontré a este pequeño extraviado paseando afuera. Me figure de que lo encontraría gracias a la bondad de mi corazón-porque soy un tipo tan generoso y todo-y estaba pensando que podrían darme un descuento por ser tan buen samaritano!

El labio superior de Ulquiorra tembló.

ººººº

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Ulquiorra abrió un agujero en el tejido del espacio. No era tanto lo mismo que la _Garganta,_ solo servía para transmitir imágenes y sonidos, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer su primer reporte al Amo Aizen.

Desde la turbia oscuridad, el amo y maestro de Las Noches entro en foco. –Ah, Ulquiorra, estaba preocupado. Tu reporte llego veinte minutos mas tarde de lo planeado.

-Hubo algunas complicaciones.- Ulquiorra resistió la urgencia de correr gritando en medio de la noche por la recolección de estupidez a la que fue forzado a soportar en las ultimas doce horas. –Pero ya han sido resueltos. Los cinco de nosotros nos hemos asentado en nuestro cuartel.

-Asegúrate de no tocar en control remoto.- la voz de Gin Ichimaru se deslizo de la oscuridad en alguna parte fuera de la pantalla. –Estaba mirando este show el otro día, con las luces apagadas y todo, y no creerías como se encendieron las cuentas de esos moteles, justo como un árbol de Navidad. Especialmente el control.

Hubo un pausa incomoda en ambos lados.

-Gracias, Gin.- Aizen fue el primero en recobrarse de ese extraño interludio lo mejor que pudo.

-Ah, ni lo menciones, Capitán. Solo estaba ayudando a estos chicos. No queremos que vuelvan aquí con todos esos gérmenes sobre ellos.

-Sabes Gin, creo que ahora seria un buen momento parar hacer una reunión con el resto de los Espada

Ulquiorra tenía que admirar esa de Aizen. Era bueno en pensar con sus pies.

-Seguro.-el otro hombre dijo amistosamente. Y entonces, -¡Hey, Tousen! ¡Ve a reunir al resto de los mocosos! ¡El Capitán quiere tener una pequeña charla!

Hubo un suave gruñido sobre la injusticia de Gin de pasarle su trabajo a otros, y Tousen se fue de la habitación.

Azien se veía visiblemente enfermo. –Te di a _ti _la orden por una razón, Gin.

-¿Porque sabias que era lo suficientemente listo para pasársela a Tousen?

-No... precisamente...

Por un breve, horrible momento, los ojos de Aizen y Ulquiorra se encontraron y ninguno estaba seguro de a quien le iba peor.

-¡Hey, Tousen!- Gin grito tras el retirado ex-capitán. –Probablemente encuentres al amigo rosa en la habitación de Aaroniero si no esta en su laboratorio. Le encantan eso tentáculos de el.

-Gin, ve a tu habitación.

-Awm ¿tengo que?- Gin canturreo en su mejor tono de voz petulante e infantil.

La señal de pronto se corto con estática mientras Aizen forzosamente cerro la línea, aunque lo hizo con tanta prisa e irritación que se mantuvo semi-activa lo suficiente para que Ulquiorra pudiera oír a Aizen diciéndole a Gin que no usara ese tono de voz en su fortaleza.

ººººº

-¿Que están hacienda todos ustedes?- Ulquiorra se dirigió a sus subordinados mientras volvía a la habitación central. (Se decidieron por dos habitaciones contiguas con un pequeño pasillo en medio. Usualmente reservado para familias de cuatro o más. El pensamiento de esa unión de idiotas y busca problemas bajo su comando como su familia era casi suficiente para hacer a Ulquiorra vomitar con rabia.)

Grimmjow yacía desparramado al pie de una cama, pasando los canales distraídamente, deseando tener su otro brazo de vuelta así podría hacer algo apropiadamente masculino al mismo tiempo… como rascarse la entrepierna. Wonderweiss había echo un desastre con las sabanas y almohadas, construyendo un fuerte en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Luppi se sentaba en una de las ya mencionadas camas, enrulando el cordón del teléfono en sus dedos mientras decía horribles, indecibles cosas a la operadora de la línea de sexo telefónico.

Yammy estaba llamativamente ausente.

-¿Donde esta Yammy?

Grimmjow ni despego sus ojos de la pantalla mientras gruñía. –Baño.- Luppi continuo diciendo cosas que pondrían a la mayoría de la gente en terapia.

Ulquiorra dio media vuelta y marcho a la puerta, abriéndola sin pensar. No había cerraduras en Hueco Mundo ni razones de mantener en secreto cosas de tus compañeros Hollows. A el nunca se le ocurrió tocar la puerta.

Como deseaba desesperadamente haber seguido esta costumbre de los humanos esta vez.

Ulquiorra se congelo. Yammy se congelo. Yammy estaba desnudo, sus ropas ordenadamente apiladas en un rincón mientras el se paraba, flexionando y posando, en frente a un ancho espejo.

Los segundos pasaron como si fueran horas.

Yammy encontró su voz primero. –¿Ulquiorra… soy… atractivo?

Ulquiorra cerro de un golpe la puerta y se volvió mas rápido de lo que pensó posible. Deambulo ausentemente a una de las camas, donde se sentó pesadamente.

-¿Viste algo que te gustara?- Luppi bromeo detrás suyo, ya aburriéndose de su charla sobre cinta adhesiva, queso, pirsins en los pezones, y cabras.

-No.- Ulquiorra le lanzo una mirada de desprecio.-No, no lo hice.

-Eh, te ves como que necesitas una cerveza.- Grimmjow dejo el control a un lado para lanzarle a Ulquiorra una lata de una pequeña montaña de paquetes-de-seis que el de alguna forma no vio.

-¿Cuando tu-?

-Cuando estabas ocupado chismorreando con Señor Me-creo-un-dios, fui por unas _Frescas. (2)_

-¿Frescas?- Ulquiorra arqueo un incrédula ceja.- ¿Que haz estado mirando?

-No se.- Grimmjow se encogió, mirando intensamente algún programa Americano.-Oh, ahí esta. Es algún show de MTV llamado "The Real World".

-Entonces destruiremos MTV una vez el mundo sea nuestro.

-Si.-replico Grimmjow, no escuchando realmente.- ¡Mientras tanto, beban perras!

-No veo que tiene que ver el género femenino de los perros con nuestra situación, Grimmjow.-replico Ulquiorra. Pero bebió la cerveza de todas formas.

ººººº

Ulquiorra despertó en lo que olía como una combinación de humo, pollo, sangre y al menos otras tres cosas que no pudo identificar (y no estaba seguro si realmente quería saber de todas formas). Gasto los primeros segundos acomodando su cabello, el cual estaba pegado a un lado de su cara por una generosa ayuda de su propia baba. Esa era la segunda vez que algo estaba mal. El era el soldado estoico. El nunca haría algo tan inapropiado como babear en sueños.

-Reporte de estado.- Ulquiorra llamo débilmente mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz. ¿Porque la habitación estaba girando? Los números rojos del reloj digital se clavaron en sus globos oculares pero logro echar un vistazo del tiempo antes de que sacudiera la cabeza. El sol estaba por ponerse. El había estado inactivo por más de veinticuatro horas.

Finalmente se le ocurrió que nadie le había contestado.

-Luppi- El teléfono estaba descolgado, una mujer susurraba sobre cosas que ella le haría a Luppi con una batería de auto y un pollo de goma. Ulquiorra lo tomo el mismo y colgó antes de que ella pudiera llegar más lejos.

-Grimmjow.- Una moderna escultura de arte habia sido plantada en la mesa, construida enteramente de viejas latas de cerveza.

-Wonderweiss.- El fuerte había caído sin reparo posible.

-... Yammy.-camino de puntillas al baño antes de darse cuenta que caminar de puntillas no era la clase de cosa que cualquier auto-respetado Arrancar haría. Pero de nuevo, era difícil mantener algún jirón de dignidad con vida con esos compañeros del infierno. Esta vez, toco la puerta. Bien alto. Varias veces. Vigorosamente. Incluso había tocado con un _cero,_ volando la puerta de sus bisagras.

No había ningún Yammy para ser encontrado pero Ulquiorra no podía estar demasiado confiado. El no tenia nada en contra de la desnudez, masculina o femenina, pero había algo inexplicable _malo_ que iba con la idea de Yammy estando desnudo. Las palabras ni siquiera deberían ir juntas en un frase a menos que fuera en algo como "Ver a Yammy desnudo es la clase de tormento que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo".

Fue ahí cuando noto la pila de tela tirada cerca de la bañera. Solo había uno en su grupo que había estado usando toda esa cantidad de tela. Solo había una persona que se había desnudado en el baño, solo uno que usaba ropas de esa talla.

La voz de Ulquiorra se puso grave y desesperada. –¡Oh mi no-existente Dios!

La desnudez de Yammy había sido liberada al mundo entero.

ººººº

Se movió tan rápido como sus piernas podían cargarlo, pero no tan deprisa, no con una resaca como esa. Los pantalones de Yammy se balanceaban en sus manos, las cuales se habían puesto blancas con el pánico. Sostenía el pedazo de ropa a su pecho como un talismán, la cosa que podría detener la desnudez de Yammy. Solo el pensarlo era suficiente para hacerlo tambalear.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que ir muy lejos antes de encontrar el rastro de Yammy.

Dos bloques más lejos, el Arrancar luchaba con cuatro policías humanos que trataban de multarlo con cargos de desnudez publica. Ellos no se decidían a tocarlo, dependiendo de garrotes y parecidos. Incluso decidieron usar la picana eléctrica. Normalmente, no habría terminado en ese espectáculo, pero la persistente borrachera de Yammy hacia las cosas difíciles, lo suficiente para que el no pudiera quitárselos pero no tanto para que ellos pudieran reprimirlo. Ellos estaban peleando un juego sin ganadores.

Ulquiorra fue atraído por los sonidos de Yammy gritando y llego a la terrible escena antes de que pudiera ponerse peor.

-¡No se acerque, señor!-uno de los policías tuvo la presencia de gritarle en su dirección.-¡Es peligroso!

-No tiene idea.- Ulquiorra casi hizo una mueca disgustado. En vez de eso, decidió hacer su parte. Alzo los pantalones y los lanzo hacia el oficial como una jabalina.-¡Estos son sus pantalones!

El oficial en cuestión inmediatamente tuvo una idea y trato de ordenar a sus hombres de forzarlo a ponerse los jeans. Ellos se negaron firmemente y se mantuvieron así hasta que el les apunto que tenían dos opciones: Ponerle los pantalones o no ponerle los pantalones. Cuando lo pones así, realmente solo había una opción: Contener lo que no debía ser.

Después de unos horribles, sin ropa, minutos, los oficiales finalmente forzaron en poner algo de ropa en Yammy. Ulquiorra podría haber jurado que ese momento coincidió con el sol saliendo de detrás de las nubes y los pájaros cantando alegremente, pero no podía estar seguro.

-Oficiales.- Ulquiorra camino hacia los agotados hombres, uno de los cuales se había desmayado. Les hizo una oferta que no pudieron rehusar. -Permítanme tomar custodia de este hombre y les prometo que nunca más tendrán que lidiar con algo como esto de nuevo.

ººººº

-Solo mírame.

Ulquiorra no hizo tal cosa.

-Dije que lo sentía.

A Ulquiorra no le importo.

-¡Deja de darme la ley de hielo! Nosotros… difícilmente nosotros soportamos más de lo que podemos. Tú nunca haces tiempo para nosotros dos.

La cosa siguió así por un tiempo antes de que el mas bajo de los dos diera media vuelta hacia su nuevamente vestido compañero. –Te comportaras bien tranquilo mientras yo voy y trato de salvar esta operación. ¿Me explique claro?

Yammy se enfurruño por un momento pero asintió débilmente. Ulquiorra tomo un momento para estabilizarse y limpiarse de las imágenes quemadas en sus retinas. Afortunadamente, estas podían ser destruidas y podrían hacer creces otras nuevas. Aun así, se pregunto si alguna vez podría librarse de aquella vista-Yammy, como una bolsa de compras llena de bultos, y carne que se estaba poniendo fea desde hacia semanas.

Casi perdió el conocimiento

ººººº

El tempo golpeaba los tímpanos de Ulquiorra. El nunca se preocupo por la música, pero incluso el podía identificar a una horrible banda cuando la oía.

-¿Esta seguro que aquí es donde esta Grimmjow?

Yammy asintió.

Suprimiendo un suspiro, los dos hicieron su caminos a hombrazos a través del oscuro y sobrecargado cuarto lleno de emociones adolecentes, pésimo cabello, e incluso peor, maquillaje. En el centro de esa locura ellos encontraron a, con un solo brazo, Hell Raizer tomando toda ventaja del área cercana al escenario. Lo tomo como una señal de golpear la tan amada mierda de cualquiera cerca del alcance de su mano y pasar como si fuera aparte de un juego. Impresionantemente, incluso consiguió hacerlo al ritmo de la canción.

-¡Grimmjow!-Yammy llamo a su compañero, que estaba ocupado gritando a un chico vestido como vampiro.

-¡Mierda!-el arrancar de un solo brazo echo maldiciones al ser encontrado. –¿Parece que estas aquí para echar a perder la fiesta, huh?

Ante esto, varios de los "bailarines" se volvieron para lanzar sospechosas miradas a Ulquiorra y Yammy, murmurando algo sobre "narcos".

-Grimmjow, no pienses que volver a la multitud en nuestra contra te salvara. No posees la capacidad del Amo Aizen de manipulación.

-Tal vez no, pero pensé que tu estabas en esta clase de cosas, Ulquiorra. Demonios, la mitad de las góticas aquí se ven igual que tu.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron al pequeño y sucio concierto, Ulquiorra se volvió y observo a todo lo que lo rodeaba. La mayoría era bastante inocua, al menos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el escenario y se detuvo a oír la lirica. Los tontos en el escenario eran otra de esas bandas "hardcore" de heavy metal que les gustaba cantar sobre el Diablo y otros materiales que trataban de ser intensos.

Su ojo derecho comenzó a temblar como el tic-tac de una bomba de tiempo.

-¡Oh, genial, aquí vamos!-Grimmjow festejo triunfante.

-¿Satán?-la boca de Ulquiorra se estremeció.

-Ulquiorra.-la voz de Yammy se volvió sorprendentemente aguda en angustia. –No hagas nada estúpido.

-Les gusta hablar sobre dioses y demonios, ¿no?

-Hey, tu eras es que decía que teníamos que mantener el perfil bajo, ¿verdad?- Yammy sabia que cosas terribles pasaban cuando Ulquiorra tenia un ataque de nihilismo.

-¡Ah, vete a cagar, Yammy! ¡Esto va a ser genial!-la asesina sonrisa de Grimmjow estaba en su máximo esplendor.

-Yo estaría feliz de mostrarles a ustedes lo que es ser un demonio.

-¡Despídanse de sus tristes traseros, emo kids!-Grimmjow se veía como si hubiera ascendido a la novena nube.

-Encadena, Murciélago.

ºººº

-Ese fue el mejor concierto de todos.- Grimmjow remarco a nadie en particular. Se veía particularmente alocado mientras salían del teatro en llamas, con sangre por toda su cara.

-Ese fue el único concierto en el que haz estado.-apunto Yammy.

-Eso prueba mi punto.

Ulquiorra, el cual había estado silenciosos hasta ahora, se dirigió a su compañía.-Ustedes nunca hablaran de estos eventos a nadie de nuevo.

ººººº

-No puedo creerlo.- Grimmjow miro boquiabierto a pesar de si mismo. –De todos nosotros, el Idiota Supremo se figuro de en donde estaba el Chico Maravilla. (3)

-Soy el maestro de la observación.- respondió Yammy.- Cuando recordé el pequeño traje de perro que Luppi le puso, supe que solo había un lugar donde podía estar.

Estaban en una perrera. Wonderweiss estaba sentado en una jaula, ladrándole a los tres felizmente.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo que recordaras el traje de perro?- Ulquiorra no pudo combatir su mórbido interés.

-Oh, bien, es solo que es la cosa más bonita de todas.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Oh, que? ¿Solo porque soy el Espada de la Destrucción no puedo apreciar algo precioso cuando lo veo? ¡Soy un hombre multifacético! ¡TENGO CAPAS!

Un aterrado veterinario que había llevado a los tres a la jaula de los perros se veía como si fuera a orinarse encima del miedo. Ulquiorra decidió aprovecharse de eso.

-Mientras más pronto nos entregues ese… perro… mas pronto nos iremos

ººººº

-Cristo ¡¿podrías dejar de montar mi pierna?¡- Grimmjow apretó los dientes mientras su pie fallaba en conectarse con Wonderweiss, quien era sorprendentemente rápido en sus patas.- No se que clase de mierda le pusieron en la oficina de ese veterinario, pero lo esta haciendo actuar raro.

-Cristo no existe.- la voz de Ulquiorra escapo por cuenta propia. El viaje había sido monstruoso para su nihilismo.

-Como sea...- Grimmjow continúo tranquilamente. –¿Porque estamos dejando que el chico haga de sabueso? ¿No podemos ubicarlo de la forma tradicional?

-No, Luppi aparentemente nos lleva gran ventaja en esconder su presencia de nosotros.

-Genial. –murmuro Grimmjow mientras Wonderweiss los llevo a través de un mágico y misteriosos tour por los distritos de Karakura.

-Puedo sostener la correa, Ulquiorra? –Yammy pidió esperanzado.

-No lo hagas hombre. El probablemente alzara al chico para que tome la teta. En serio, ¿de donde salió ese complejo de mama gallina?

-Vete al infierno, Grimmjow.

-Tu primero, gordo.-Grimmjow conto oh-tan-alegre a la vez que un cero se formaba en su mano.

-Silencio.- la voz de Ulquiorra cortó a través del fresco aire de la noche. Wondeweiss se había detenido, meneando la cola del disfraz. -Hemos llegado.

Una vez más, Grimmjow dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

-¿El gran plan de Luppi era esconderse en un club nocturno?

ººººº

El tempo del techno era suficiente para hacer que los ojos de Ulquiorra latieran, pero al menos era un poco mejor que aquel concierto de metal. Quería matar a todos allí, pero eso no era parte del curso. Al menos los atendedores del club no activaros su switch de la ira.

-Wonderweiss.-grito sobre los aullidos de los sintetizadores. –Encuentra a Luppi.

El chico rubio dio un ladrido y lo que era casi un saludo a la vez que empezaba a oler su camino a través de la multitud. La caza lo llevo hasta el bar, donde el cuarteto poso sus ojos en una preciosa joven con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, resplandeciente cabello, y lápiz labial lila sobre sus exquisitos labios.

-Entonces, Luppi, ¿finalmente decidiste salir del armario?- Grimmjow acentuó mordazmente.

-¡Oh, ustedes¡- Luppi zapateo con sus tacones de aguja con un afeminado gesto.-¡Van a arruinar toda mi diversión!

Vestia una falda escandalosamente corta, pantimedias de red, y un, apenas ahí, top despernadamente pegado a su torso sobre finas correas en adición con los tacones.

Le tomo cada onza de auto control a Grimmjow para no estallar en lágrimas de la risa. Yammy ya había paso hace tiempo ese punto. Wonderweiss se veía como que quería reclamar el bar como su territorio orinando en el. Ulquiorra temblaba ligeramente.

Ninguna parte de la exposición detuvo al barman de poner una bebida frutal de alguna clase, en frente de Luppi con un gesto hacia el hombre que se lo había mandado. Ulquiorra pensó en intervenir, sabiendo que esto podía terminar muy mal para todos los implicados, pero algún perverso sentido de curiosidad lo mantuvo callado. El hombre en cuestión vino volando cerca del bar con un pavoneo sexy y se presento. Luppi puso su más linda sonrisa y se presento con una voz de un tono tan bajo como era posible.

-El placer es todo mío, cariño.-sonaba como si fuera la voz de Yammy saliendo de la boca de Luppi.

Yammy y Grimmjow se agitaron en el piso mientras reían-lloraban en aturdimiento. Chillaban como hienas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de evitar ahogarse de tanta hilaridad. Wonderweiss entro en acto, aullando con alegría y aplaudiendo excitado. Incluso Ulquiorra tenía que admitir que eso era impresionante.

-Debemos irnos.- Dijo rápidamente. Si esto seguía así, el podrirá incluso romper en una sonrisa. Eso no podía ser permitido. Peor aun, el podría reír de el acto de terrorismo de citas de Luppi. Ellos tenían que irse tan rápido como fuera posible.

-N-n-no, Ulq.- Grimmjow hizo lo mejor que pudo para formar una frase entre risas.-E-esto es de-demasiado para de-jarlo pasar.

-No, Grimmjow, nos vamos.-le lanzo un mirada a Luppi.-No me mires de esa manera. Estoy bien consiente de tu verdadero género.

-Tu, tal vez, y un par de tipos mas, ¡pero apenas e comenzado en este club! Tienes que dejarme trabajar hasta que haya terminado.

-E-espera.-Grimmjow había de alguna forma encontrado la fuerza de ponerse de pie a través de sus ataques de risa.-Creo que tengo una solución.

Ulquiorra no tuvo tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo.

-Yammy.- Grimmjow ordeno rápidamente.- Levanta a Luppi así todo el mundo pueda verlo.

Yammy hizo lo que le dijo, no entendiendo del todo pero riendo tan fuerte que no le importo ser ordenado. Cuando Luppi estuvo bien lejos del suelo, Grimmjow puso su mano al costado de su boca.

-¡HEY, TODOS USTEDES LOS SUJETOS! ¡LA DAMITA TIENE ALGO QUE MOSTRARLES!

Un mar de muy interesadas cabezas (mayormente masculinas) se voltearon a ver a Luppi como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Entonces, leyendo a Grimmjow a la perfección, Luppi dejo caer su falda, dejando que todo colgara.

-¡Digan hola a mi pequeño amigo!

ººººº

-Eso fue una ridícula pérdida de tiempo.- Ulquiorra murmuro a sus cómplices en la huida del masivo disturbio en el centro de Karakura. Wonderweiss trotaba en un confortable paso como el único del grupo que no estaba riendo hasta ponerse de un lindo tono azul.

-Eso alegro mi noche totalmente.

-El tipo que se puso a llorar fue el mejor de todos.

-Tu porque no viste al que se puso a vomitar en una esquina.

-_Suficiente_.- Ulquiorra salto.- Hemos fallado en recolectar aunque sea un pequeño indicio de útil información del grupo de Shinigamis apostados aquí. No estamos ni cerca de vencerlos.

Grimmjow y Yammy se removieron incómodos. Luppi solo sonrió.

-En realidad, Ulqui-bebe, me hice cargo de todo antes de ir de paseo por los clubs.

Ulquiorra ignoro la parte estúpida de la oración.-¿Que quieres decir?

-Tengo un amigo que hizo una arma secreta para nosotros. También se tomo la libertad de atraer a esos tontos al parque al otro lado del pueblo al atardecer. Podemos emboscarlos y vencerlos de un golpe.

Ulquiorra se atrevió a tener esperanzas. ¿Acaso por fin algo salía bien?-Nos conducirás hacia esta arma.

ººººº

Toshiro Hitsugaya era de los que normalmente mantiene la calma, a pesar de todas las horribles cosas que le decía a lo largo de varios años. Pero sentarse ahí, totalmente alerta, solo esperando a ver si los hollows venían a ese mundo… estaba hartándolo en sobremanera. Estaba poniéndose ansioso. ¿Cuando era que iban a mostrarse?

... no que a sus compañeros les importara. Ayasegawa y Madarame estaban en una pelea de pulgares. Abari estaba peleando con Kurosaki sobre quien tenía la mejor espada en una conversación que empezaba a rayar en insultos. Matsumoto y Kuchiki conversaban.

Suspiro. Las cosas no iban a ningún lado.

Entonces los arbustos se movieron y se tenso.-¡Muéstrense!

Segundos pasaron. Voces se alzaron con irritación.

-¡Sal ahí afuera!

-¡De ninguna forma! ¡Nos vemos ridículos!

-¡Nos vemos fabulosos!

-Es obvio que vamos a conseguir que nos pateen el trasero. ¿Porque deberíamos molestarnos?

-¡Solo sal de una vez!- la primera voz fue acompañada por un gran ruido, como de un pie sobre la cabeza de alguien, entonces una forma azul salió volando de los arboles para aterrizar en un maraña un poco mas lejos.

-¡Jodete Luppi! Voy a matarte de la forma mas dolorosa posible cuando volvamos a…-se dio cuenta de los múltiples pares de ojos en el. Los ojos, por su lado, se dieron cuenta del espandex y de lo mucho que era y de lo azul que era. En realidad dolía a los ojos el mirarlo directamente.-Uh… si… Soy Grimmjow Jagerjaques.

-¡EL TULLIDO!-una voz anuncio desde los arbustos.

-¡¿Pero que demonios hombre?

Otra patada y otra masa llego chocando contra la tierra. Esta era enorme y verde y también cubierta con espandex.

-Soy Yammy Rialgo.-el recién llegado anuncio en confusión.

-¡EL ALEGRE GIGANTE VERDE!-la voz resonó de nuevo.

-¡No soy alegre para nada! ¡Soy un hombre muy masculino!

-Que ama las cosas lindas.- Grimmjow resoplo.

-¡Ya tuvimos esta conversación! ¡CAPAS MALDITA SEA! ¡CAPAS!

Una tercera figura aterrizo en medio de ellos. Era pequeña y aniñada y cubierta con un espandex amarillo.

-¡Ooooooh!- Wonderweiss aulló.

-¡LA MASCOTA DEL EQUIPO!

-No sufriré esta indignidad.-una nueva voz sonó.

-¡Oh, si, si lo harás!- patada, aterrizaje. Este aparentemente era el Ranger Negro del grupo.

Ulquiorra suspiro con no poco resentimiento. Su voz era particularmente monótona.-Soy Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-EL PANDASPADA!

-... ¿y bien?-Yammy gruño.

-¿Que es Yammy?

-¿No te vas a quejar sobre tu nombre?

-¿Porque debería?

-Bueno... Tu sabes... todos nos molestamos sobre nuestros nombres y tenemos un tema que seguir.

Ulquiorra hizo una pausa, lo considero, y hablo.

-Muy bien, entonces: considero ofensivo el nombre que se me ha dado. No hay nada que se me parezca con los pandas en mí. Pandas son criaturas amadas y adoradas por las multitudes humanas. Traen alegría y felicidad adonde sea que vayan con su adorable apariencia. Encuentro la noción de mi persona ser compara con los pandas como baja y repulsiva. Cuando el amo Aizen se convierta el rey de todas las cosas, hare que sea una ofensa capital amar a los pandas.

-Amigo.- Grimmjow bufo.-¿Tu no amas a los pandas? Eso es bastante jodido. Mierda, yo soy un maldito bastardo y amo a los pandas.

-Si Ulquiorra, vaya forma de ser malo.- Yammy no hizo intento de esconder el desdén en su ojos.-Ellos son las cositas mas lindas en el mundo.

Wonderweiss estaba llorando de vuelta.

Si Ulquiorra pudiera admitir haber sentido emociones alguna vez, diría que no podía odiarlos a todos mas de lo que lo hacia en este momento. Y todavía no habían terminado.

Una quinta y ultima figura salió de los arbustos, toda cubierta en purpura. Se veía como un músico Prince.

-¡SOY ESPADA LILA, EL MAS FASHION YPELIGROSO DE TODOS!

Adopto una pose y se mantuvo hasta que los cuatro restantes lo siguieron, algo dudosos.

-¡Y JUNTOS SOMOS... _**FUERZA ARRANCAR CINCO!**_

A este punto, el equipo de Hitsugaya habia reaccionado a la escena de la misma forma que Grimmjow y Yammy lo habian echo a la diabólica genialidad de Luppi en el club. Todos ellos estaban en varios estados de ataques de risas.

-¡Deprisa, ahora, mis bravos Arrancareangers! ¡Debemos derrotarlos mientras estén incapacitados!

-Yo pensé que éramos la Fuerza Arrancar Cinco.- Grimmjow sintió la necesidad de apuntar eso por alguna razón.

-¡Lo que sea!-Luppi respondió elocuentemente.-¡Digan sus palabras de liberación así podemos transformarnos y mostrarles nuestro verdadero poder!

Ulquiorra estaba a punto de rehusarse tan firmemente como fuera posible antes de que Grimmjow lo golpeara con su puño.

-Lo haremos. No podemos vernos más estúpidos de lo que estamos ahora.

-¿De verdad quieres probar esa hipótesis, Grimmjow?-el tono de Ulquiorra era severo.-Con todo lo que hemos pasado desde que llegamos al mundo humano, ¿de verdad quieres tentar tanto la ironía?

Todos los demás solo sacudieron los hombros.

-¡CHIRRIA!

-¡DESTRUYE!

-¡UUUUUUUUAAAAA!

Ulquiorra suspiro. -Encadena…

-¡Dilo con pasión, Pandaespada!-animo Espada Lila.-¡Porque la pasión es la verdadera fuente de nuestra fuerza!

-…¡ENCADENA!

-ESTRANGULA!-Espada Lila adopto una pose victoriosa.-¡Y yo formare la cabeza!

Y entonces algo horrible sucedió. Algo peor que un Yammy desnudo o un Luppi travesti. Ellos se fusionaron en una sola y gigante entidad que podría hacer a Godzilla llorar. Era todo colas y alas y pelaje y escamas y un millón de otras cosas juntas que formaban una criatura tan repugnante que el equipo de Hitsugaya instantáneamente perdió el conocimiento mientras sus mentes se apagaban para protegerse de la vista de eso.

-¡Oh, Dios, Luppi! ¡¿Que fue lo que nos hiciste?

(-Dios no existe.)

-¡Solo hice lo que es natural, El Tullido! ¡Permití que pudiéramos dejar nuestros débiles e individuales cuerpos para que así pudiéramos realizar esta resplandeciente unión en el nombre de la verdadera pasión convirtiéndonos en el flamante campeón de todos los hollows, EL ARRANCARZORD!

-¿Exactamente cual "amigo" tuyo construyo estos trajes?-Ulquiorra se pregunto como pudo dejar que este pequeño error ocurriera.

-¡Porque, era el noble vendedor de una tienda de la verdad, por supuesto! ¡El gran y único HOMBRE CIENCIA!

-De ninguna jodida manera...-Grimmjow gruño.

-¿Le pediste a Kisuke Urahara que construyera esta serie de trajes modificadores-espirituales para nosotros y nunca pensaste que podría ser una trampa estratégica en contra nuestra?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Mierda Ulquiorra!-Grimmjow suplico.-Para de rechinar tus dientes. ¡Mi bazo esta al lado de tu lengua!

Ulquiorra se detuvo, masco, y considero.-Creo que estas en lo correcto, Grimmjow.

ººººº

Los arrancares se rehusaron a hacer contacto visual entre ellos. Esto era mucho peor que despertar de una noche de mucha bebida y descubrir que habías tenido sexo con tus compañeros de cuarto. El Arrancarzord… no había forma que ninguno de ellos pudiera poner en palabras lo que era fusionarse en esa blasfemia.

Una vez que se separaron, los arrancares acordaron en deshacerse de esos malditos trajes lo mas pronto posible, arrojándolos a una zanja y tomando turnos de rostizarlos con sus _ceros _hasta que ni siquiera quedaran cenizas. No les fue posible continuar con la misión a este punto. Seria mejor tragarse su orgullo y volver arrastrándose con Aizen.

Lo cual era el porque los cinco estaban apiñados de vuelta en el autobús.

-Entonces…

La palabra quedo colgada en el aire, una mezcla entre miel y veneno.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir Grimmjow?-Ulquiorra lo estaba tomando todo sorprendentemente bien.

-¿Puedo matar a Luppi cuando lleguemos, verdad?

-Estoy sorprendido de que sientas la necesidad de preguntar. Si tú no lo hicieras, yo lo haría.

-Bien.-una pausa.- Y, ¿como vamos a decirle esto a Aizen?

-No estoy seguro.- Ulquiorra permitió que sus manos se dirigieran a sus ojos.- Como sea, no puedo permitir que ninguna grabación de este terrible evento exista.

-¿Y que si los Shinigamis nos delatan?

-El Arrancarzord es un cosa de tal vileza y pútrida maldad que dudo que incluso los Shinigamis tengan el estomago de pensar en si quiera tener conocimiento de que jamás existió.

Con eso, se saco los ojos y los aplasto.

-¿Alguien te a dicho lo jodidamente espeluznante que eres, Ulquiorra?

-Todo el tiempo.

ººººº

(1) Padrote: forma vulgar de llamar al jefe de las prostitutas, o perras, como mejor se las conoce XD

(2) En el original "brewskies", la verdad no tengo idea de que significa esa palabra y no miro programas del MTV, si alguien sabe lo que quiere significar esta palabra, por favor avísenme.

(3) Chico maravilla: en ingles original "Wonder-boy", que es un juego de palabras entre el nombre de Wonderweiss y Maravilla "Wonder"

Bueno, hasta acá llego el oneshot, ojala se rieran de tanta hilaridad, me quede hasta las cinco de la mañana por dos noches para terminarlo. Haber si así termino con todas las otras traducciones a medio terminar y con mis fics. Dejen reviews, plis.

Nos vemos.


End file.
